


Bad Dream

by dysfunctionalfuckfest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalfuckfest/pseuds/dysfunctionalfuckfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to let me go! Please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

_"You have to live your life like you're one person, not two people!"_

The words echoed in my head like thunder in a storm, over and over again at intervals. I covered my ears to keep them out, to no avail; they were already inside my mind.

Doing the only possible thing to silence them, I walked out of the room and entered another, barely acknowledging the tiny person sitting like an ashamed ball of nothing on the edge of the bed.

"How can you say that to me? How can you expect me to move on from this, from _you_? Neither of us is to blame for this, so why am I the target of your rage? We are not one person, but we belong together. We're part of each other, and that's not something you can shake, no matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter what you say to me."

I watched her flinch as I spoke, and shake her head, and sigh, and sniffle, and my every word seemed to inflict so much pain on her trembling figure, much more than she could bear alone. A lone tear trickled down my face; the words, the thunder, were no more.

In fact, everything was quiet... So quiet...

"Sara..." I murmured, approaching her most eagerly, desperate to heal the wounds I had just created. My arms embraced her, but as soon as we touched she started, fighting my affection with all her might. I stared into her bloodshot eyes, searching for an explanation that never came, except for these words:

"You have to let me go, Tegan! You _have_ to let me go! Please!"

Anger filled my chest while we struggled. It was useless; she was much weaker than me, and soon our battle was over, and even sooner she was in my arms, as had been my design from the beginning. She sobbed violently, each gasp for air a wave crashing over me. I cradled her, holding her helpless body against mine, kissing the top of her head with tears of my own streaming freely down my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasa. Not without you."

My earnest promise was not enough to soothe her. 

"You already have."

I tried to come up with a reply, but my brain couldn't make sense of her words. Once more, _how could she say that?_ I was right there with her! She was the one begging me to leave!

Of one thing, however, I was sure, though the source of this certainty was unknown to me: no promise of mine would ever make this right.

She cried, and I held her, and again everything was quiet... So quiet...

Tegan woke up with a gasp, gripping the sheets as if her life depended on it. Breathing deeply, struggling to calm herself down, she sat up on the bed, felt the sweat trickle down her back, the thunder inside her ribcage, the anguish pounding in her head. Everything was quiet and dark; she couldn't bear all that loneliness smothering her.

Doing the only possible thing to regain some peace of mind, she got up and out of her room and entered another, instantly spotting someone fast asleep on the bed.

"Mom," she called as softly as her terror allowed. "Mom, wake up!"

The woman stirred under the covers and soon replied.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"I had a bad dream," Tegan answered, fighting the urge to cry. "I was all grown up, and..."

"Shh, come here," Sonia interrupted, too sleepy to pay attention. More than willing to join her, Tegan crawled upon the mattress and held her mother tightly, each heavy breath of hers a wave crashing over her, calming her...

"And there was another woman, mom..."

"It's over now, you're safe."

Her eyes slowly gave in to her mother's soothing embrace and whispers, not before a lone tear escaped one of them.

"And she looked just like..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Tegan was already sleeping, and Sara haunted her dreams no more.


End file.
